Worst Part Of You
by ArtOfHowWeGrieve
Summary: BakuraRyou. What if Bakura did not beat Ryou, but did not offer him friendshiplove either. What kind of situation would they find themselves in? A new way of looking at the connection between RxB! Please read :


ARGH!!! The sappy-ness! I don't know what's wrong with me but I blew off my lunch period to write this so I better get reviews. Good, bad, I don't care. I just want to know what I blew off the hottest guy in the school for!!! @_@  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.   
  
"Worst Part of You"  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Ryou slammed the front door closed and looked around. Sure enough, Bakura stepped out of the kitchen, grazed his eyes over Ryou's tired form, then drifted up the stairs without making a sound. "Happy two-year anniversary," Ryou muttered to the cold, empty air. Ryou sighed and trudged himself to his room. The door closed quietly and Ryou sat on his bed, covered with the semi-darkness of the room. He was too tired to move but his mind raced. Memories of the past two years swamped into his mind. He remembered the first time he had met Bakura as the thief appeared out of the Millennium Ring. Bakura's eyes were cold and he stood silently, evaluating the teen. Without a word, he turned and walked out of Ryou's room. Ryou felt like he failed some kind of test, then. These past few years, Bakura haunted the house, pale as a ghost, never approaching Ryou. A word was never uttered from his ashen lips and the rejection stood heavily between the two. Bakura moved from room to room and if Ryou ever entered the occupied said room, he would simply be dismissed. Ryou noticed that Bakura's expression never changed, never altered. It was always half blank, half sorrowful. He never slept, ate, or listened. Ryou gave up on trying to speak to him. Bakura avoided any contact and simply stood, staring at nothing, while Ryou spoke softly to his yami. Ryou was never given the impression, nor did he dare delude himself, that Bakura was listening.   
  
Ryou was hurt by the rejection. It stung. He wanted Bakura to do something...anything. Yell, throw stuff, hit something. Ryou wished Bakura would even hit him instead of brushing him aside. Abuse would be better than the silence that suffocated the teen. Ryou always felt his yami's presence in the back of his mind and Ryou's only solace was when fragments of Bakura's thoughts drifted over to him. Ryou listened to the whispers, sounds barely loud enough to be called a voice. Ryou closed his eyes as he listened to what few parts of Bakura he was offered.   
  
~When I pretend  
  
Everything I what I want it to be  
  
I look exactly like what you had always   
  
Wanted to see  
  
When I pretend that I can forget the criminal that I am  
  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can  
  
But I can't pretend that this is the way that it will stay  
  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so I'm  
  
Lying away from you~  
  
Bakura stood in the middle of the guestroom, lost in seas of thoughts and oceans of regret. His heart broke as he felt Ryou's thoughts. "Why does he hate me so much," the young boy questioned. Bakura thought about the first time he had met his hikari, his light. The good part in the malevolence that was Bakura. Yet, the similarities only lay in the looks of the two. Bakura remembered as he stepped out of the puzzle and encountered himself but with innocent eyes. Something Bakura never had. Innocent eyes which opened worlds of forgiveness and offered unconditional acceptance. Bakura realized that if he let this angel get close to him, he would suffer. Bakura remembered the distress in his little light's eyes as he decided the fate between them. Those eyes haunted him. "He does not deserve the punishment I would bestow for his loyalty. He needs to let me go. I would rather him hate me now than hold out hope. Useless hope. I am a plague to him. I can't permit myself to end up hurting him. There is no other way," Bakura told himself.   
  
~I'd rather be pushed aside  
  
So let me go  
  
Let me take back my life  
  
I'd rather be all alone   
  
Anywhere on my own  
  
Now I can see  
  
The very worst part of you is me.~  
  
Ryou summoned enough strength to pull himself onto the length of the bed and closed his eyes. His depression left him feeling heavy and cold. His eyes closed and he prayed for unconsciousness to come quickly and bury him in the realm of dreams but his mind only tattered on the verge of sleep. Through the haze, he heard whispers.   
  
~So I pretend up a person who was fitting in  
  
And now you think this person  
  
Really is me and I'm trying to bend the truth  
  
But the more I push, the more I'm pulling away because I'm  
  
Lying my way from you~  
  
Bakura hung his head and wearily trudged up the stairs. He eased Ryou's door open and looked in to find his hikari's light just about extinguished. Night only reflected on the boy's face now. Only winters were seen in his eyes. Ryou's hair was spread all around him on the pillow and his eyes were closed in slumber. Bakura listened to the soft, even breathing before approaching the figure on the bed and laying down next to the warm body. Bakura used one arm to support himself, the other one draped across Ryou's chest, cold flesh burned by the heat of the younger boy. Bakura thought about how much he cared for his hikari, the light side of him, the only good that really mattered. The thief buried his face in Ryou's neck and sobs tore at his throat. He wanted nothing more than to disappear, to be content that his last memory would be of this bliss.  
  
~This isn't what I wanted to be  
  
I never thought that what I did  
  
Would have you running from you  
  
Like this~  
  
"He doesn't need me. He doesn't need the burden. He doesn't deserve what I will end up doing to him. And yet...somehow, amidst all this, how can I feel so selfish and want to claim his beauty for myself?" Bakura thought. Bakura watched the sleeping boy, the only touchstone in his life.   
  
  
  
"And the worst part of you is me," Bakura said tearfully before getting up and leaving the room.   
  
If Bakura had only turned around, he would of seen Ryou's eyes open, and stare in soul-scorching yearning after him.  
  
"You spoke,' Ryou whispered to the cold room. "You spoke to your hikari."  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
Ryou:: Why did I end up being hurt? *pouts*  
  
Maeve:: Aw. Cuz you're so innocent  
  
Ryou:: Am not!  
  
Maeve:: Are too!  
  
Bakura:: If you didn't notice, I was most hurt in this story.  
  
Ryou:: Was not!  
  
Bakura:: Was too!  
  
Maeve:: Children, settle! Or else I'll write another one!  
  
Ryou/Bakura:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Maeve:: Well at least you can agree on that! Wait. Should I be offended? You don't like my work?  
  
Ryou/Bakura:: @.@ Quick, review before she -   
  
Maeve:: *Waaaaaaaaaail*  
  
Ryou:: *sadly* too late. 


End file.
